My Fake Happily Ever After
by carcrash-romance
Summary: Slightly AU. Takes place while Maeve and Angus were in the barn. What if the ending of the fire had been reversed and it was Ciaran that had been killed? I have plans to continue this, but it will remain a one shot until I have the time.


Ok I was in the car and I decided since no one has done this I should! I hope you like it! I almost cried at the end!

Maeve

I coughed and choked, tears stinging my eyes. How could he do this to me? He knew there was logic behind my idea. He had a family! He couldn't be with me. He was weak. He couldn't stand the fact that I didn't choose him, so he was going to end my life. He was weak! He was evil, he didn't deserve to have magick, feel the Goddess. He pretended to be strong when he was just weak and couldn't handle not getting what he wanted, like a baby. And now because he didn't get what he wanted he was going to kill me and Angus!

Anger surged through me. I couldn't let Angus die! The barn was filling with smoke but I didn't notice. All of my love for Ciaran had died at this very moment. I knew he still loved me, I could feel it. I sent him a witch message #You vile, evil, loathsome man! I no longer love you.# I felt his pain and believe it or not, I heard him weeping! But I also felt him casting a spell, it was going to affect Angus and I. I looked at Angus; he was breathing through his shirt and coughing, trying to pull me down because I was standing. I stood strong and felt the spell hit me. It was to bind my magick. I tried to cast my senses but they recoiled on me. It was like a crystal cage was trapping then. If I could use my powers I could control the fire, wipe it out. I probed the spell and an incantation came to my lips to do so. But he had bound my magick. Would it work?

"Goddess!" I shouted, my arms raised. "send evil back to a man times three! One who works in the dark! Force him to bow at your mercy! Let all evil wrought return times three, as you law and the Wiccan Rede! Send this ill fire back, send it to the maker, with a heart most black!" a huge surge of power came somewhere from within me, freeing my magick and helping me as well. Suddenly I knew. I was pregnant, with _Ciaran_'s child. I almost fainted with the news but when I heard Angus cough I sent the power out. I had to save him. I felt the fire coil into a large ball and shoot out of a wall and toward Ciaran. I felt his surprise and he sent me message #How did you free your magick?# I smiled and held my stomach. #Our baby.# he eyes widened in shock, then the fire hit him. I saw his eyes full of regret, begging me for a forgiveness that I could never grant. I smiled as he burned.

Angus gasped and coughed as took deep breaths of fresh air and it swept in from the large hole the fireball created. "Ho- how did you do that?" he asked me. "I don't know." I lied. "but I didn't want to use my magick, but I had to save us." Another lie. To feel the magick race through my veins, making me feel alive again, to see in color again, it had been amazing. I could still feel my magick shouting joyously. Oh I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I felt my magick recoil in confusion and then I pushed it into the back of my mind, trying to forget it. "Lets go home." I said softly.

When we got home Angus and I made love. I know he still loves me, and he knows nothing of the baby. Though he enjoyed the love it was fake for me, a pale imitation of what Ciaran and I created. The magick! Oh it was heavenly. I felt tears creep up with I blinked them away.

After our fake love I went outside and sat by my garden, looking at the sunset. I couldn't tell Angus about the baby, not the real father anyway. It would kill him. Thought I will never love him I do care for him like a brother. I cannot see him heartbroken. So I will tell him the baby is his and I will live a life of faking and pretending. Pretending I love him, that I enjoy making love to him. I felt tears come again and this time I let them come. I sobbed quietly. I just killed my soul mate, my mùirn beatha dàn. Oh Goddess what did I do to deserve such pain? I have already lost my family, my kitten, my coven, now my soul mate. Surely I wasn't supposed to bare all this? No one could. I continued to cry, wishing I could have Ciaran hug me, cuddle me, tell me that everything will be alright, that he wasn't married.

Eventually I decide I had cried enough. I had to make dinner. What a trivial thing after what we just went through! I get up and brush off my skirt, looking at the last bit of the sun fade away and the moon peep out. I felt my magick creep up and I let it out, feeling high and giddy. But this would be the last time. I released all of my magick into the earth, watching my plants grow on fast forward. In less than thirty seconds I had a large garden of full grown vegetables. I went into the house.

I will tell Angus the baby is his, I decided. And I will live a fake happily every after.


End file.
